


哨向PARO结合热来一发

by nanatezcatli



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanatezcatli/pseuds/nanatezcatli
Summary: Sentinel!Arima/Guide!Hirako那些你所失去的，终将以另一种方式回到你身边。





	哨向PARO结合热来一发

如果说平子之前还有什么纠结，在有马吻上来的时候也只能放弃思考了。他都不知道自己怎么躺了下去，本来受伤的手臂还在分散他的注意，现在他整个人只能专注在这个吻上。他没有接吻的经验，更没有关于性的经验，但此刻脑海里却好像有个声音在引导他如何去做。他在哨兵的舌尖顶过来时张开口，接纳了对方的进入，很快便在狭窄的口腔中纠缠在一起，相互翻搅，彼此吮吸。滚烫的气息在咫尺间交换，没一会他就感到呼吸困难，像缺氧一般昏昏沉沉。有马一边吻他，抚触他脸颊的手一边往下游走，临摹过他汗湿的脖颈，锁骨和胸膛……一路向下，然后多少有些急不可耐地拉下他的皮带，探入那片黑暗深处，直接握住了他。

“呃……”平子倒抽一口冷气，有些无措地抓紧了有马的胳膊，却不确定是要推开还是把他拉向自己。好多次……他在脑海中描绘过同样的画面，想象他的哨兵如何压在他身上与他四肢绞缠，肌肤相亲，然后在妄想中孤独地抚慰自己，再全射出来。每每这时精神连接那头传来同样的动荡，他都忍不住猜测有马是不是在做跟他同样的事。现在所有的渴望和幻象全部真实发生在眼前，他的反应比他想象的还要剧烈。他腿间早已挺立的小兄弟被有马稍一挤压就渗出了水，湿漉漉地沿着柱体淌下，有马一边撸他一边低沉地问：“丈自己弄的时候……也这样吗？”

“没有……”他回答，在快感的冲刷下差点呜咽出来，“……有马先生呢？”

“也没有。”

说完，有马贴着他耳廓的呼吸变得更加沉重，像是也陷入了回忆与现实交织的漩涡。无数纷乱庞杂的情绪汹涌而来，有马没有控制，他也不希望对方控制。那些激烈的感情与他的融合，巨浪一般冲击他意识的边缘，又潮水般退回连接的另一头。他从未和有马的精神海交融到这个程度，也没有过这么频繁的情绪交换，仿佛只差一步对方的所有就是他的，他的能也完全属于对方。可平子却不知道差的是什么，只觉得非常难过，哪怕现在正被尽心尽力地取悦也缓解不了。有马似乎觉察到他的焦躁，贴近他问：“不够吗？要不要用嘴？”

“……不是。”他抿住嘴唇，又一阵酥麻爬过尾椎时他难耐地弓起腰。有马不再说话了，只更加握紧了他，用拇指抹开顶端的淫液，借着润滑轻轻拨弄那敏感的小口。他不自觉地抽搐起来，全身奔窜的热流汇集到腿间，就像一片云托住了他，轻飘飘地往高处直升。他开始扭动，指甲深深陷入有马的肌肉中，突然间热流把那个小口冲开了，灼热的液体从胀痛的柱身里一股股喷溅出来。他没忍住发出一声呻吟，又马上止住，等全部射完才放松身体，长长地出了口气，瘫软在哨兵怀里。

热潮平缓地减弱些许，平子感到呼吸顺畅了些。视线所及，浓稠的精液斑驳地溅射在他胸腹和有马手中，就着这些液体有马还在爱抚着他，让性爱的余韵渐渐消退。他握着这只手，鼓起勇气让自己抬头，迎上有马的目光。

“好些了吗？”有马问他。

“嗯。”他答，闭了闭眼睛，手指颤抖地穿过对方的手臂，轻轻点上那隐于阴影中的胯间，描绘那根硬挺的轮廓。“让我也帮你。”

这抚触让哨兵的身体一下子绷紧了，周身的气息也突然变得紧张。平子直视着他，心跳像要蹦出胸膛，他强迫自己在沉默中静静等待着。许久之后，有马才缓缓拨开他的手，低沉地说：“你的话，手和嘴都是帮不了我的哦。”

“我知道。”他说，没有一丝停顿。这个答案让有马微微睁大眼睛。

“你知道？”

“嗯，我知道，”平子说，深吸一口气，“这次……会和有马先生做到最后。”

他说出来了。空气一时又安静下来。有马笔直地望着他，嘴唇张开了又闭上，就这么重复着，片刻后才叫出他的名字：“丈……想好了吗？”哨兵一字一句，“也许以后你还会遇到其他相性相合的哨兵。”

“我想跟有马先生结合，不全是因为相容性。”平子说道，迟疑了一会后，才继续道：“他们说你不需要向导，不需要其他很多东西，我觉得不是的。”

连接一直在抖，抖得好厉害，而平子却没有任何余力和想法去加固它。有马很久没说话，只这么盯着他看，久到平子几乎觉察不到时间的流逝，并开始怀疑自己是不是超过了。向导是可以读懂情绪，但无论多高的相容性也不可能读心。他有些清醒过来，胸口又开始发紧，终于忍不住移开了视线，“抱歉，我……如果有马先生没有这个意思，就当我……”

剩下的话他没能说出口，有马一把抓住他的下颚扭正，逼他继续看着自己。“可以坚持到做完吗？现在。”

他怔住，随即点了点头。

这个许可让哨兵的眼神和动作都放松下来，连声音也变柔软了，“我应该先向塔报备，带你去登记的。”

平子问，“这重要吗？”

有马反问，“你不在意吗？”

“我只在意你。”他毫不犹豫地说，觉得只是看着有马就能让他对一切无所畏惧。“我不知道学院和塔定下的守则是不是对的，但我知道……让有马先生独自面对所有事情，肯定是错的。”

他说得如此流畅，只因这些话早已在他脑海中反复思索和拷问了千万遍。然后他说不下去了，有马用吻堵住了他。接着节奏变得火热和激烈，平子急剧地喘息着，迫不及待拉下对方的裤链，把那根火烫坚挺的肉刃握在手心，从上到下一遍遍逡巡，有马的手则伸进他腿间更深处，按上那圈紧致的褶皱。早在热潮袭来时就涌出的爱液把哨兵的手指也打湿了，有马只顿了一下就推入进去，一捅到底，又退出来，旋转着开始了抽插。手指很快增加到两根，三根，直到那湿答答的穴口也开始吞吐困难。然而处于结合热的身体仍然包容了这样的入侵，这么弄了他一阵有马抽出了手，用沾满黏腻银丝的手指按住他的嘴唇。他张开嘴近乎温顺地接受了，允许对方在他口中肆意玩弄翻搅。无法承载的涎液顺着嘴角流下，如同下面那张同样泛滥的嘴。终于有马停止了这些，抓紧他的腰把他拉近自己，而他的双腿立刻无可抑制地缠绕上去，让彼此的肉与肉紧紧相贴。

“我进来了。”哨兵低哑地宣告，像某种郑重而庄严的仪式，然后他开始往里挤。平子咬住嘴唇，努力放松身体，让自己为迎接他的进入全然打开，但过程还是很艰难。有马的行为仍然克制，一寸寸耐心推进，可他精神海翻滚的狂涛毫无保留地投射到平子的意识中，厚重的黑暗铺天盖地降临，把他的脑海也搅得如末世般天翻地覆，像是昭示着有马本人有多想将他拆碎撕裂。而黑暗的另一端又有什么东西在苦苦拉扯，那情绪温暖，光明又小心翼翼，与这破坏欲同样深沉热烈，平子仿佛明白了隐藏在这背后的情感是什么。犹如实质的重压将他俩的精神网都绷到极限，汗水沿着有马的鬓角滴下，落到他的脸上。平子抬起没受伤的那只手帮他擦去，“有马先生在害怕什么呢？”他捧住哨兵的脸颊轻声说，“我是你的。”

有马的动作停顿了一下，眼底有什么东西在闪动，如夜空中明灭的群星。接着哨兵一声不吭地俯下身把他抱紧，一手托起他的屁股。“对不起。”有马贴着他的耳边喃喃地说，微妙的气音似乎包含了更为复杂的情绪，平子还来不及感受，有马的胯下就一用力，整根没入他体内。

“呃……”终于被填充的饱满感觉，让平子的思绪有一瞬间的中断。有马没有给他喘息之机，挺动腰部开始撞入，尽情蹂躏那从未被触及的奥妙之地。他在愈发激烈的律动中只能抱住有马的肩膀，抚过他战栗的背脊。下体的淫液在一次次冲击后被挤出来，尽情地润滑早已潮湿不堪的甬道，向导的本能像是彻底激活了，他的身体不断地发出邀请和引诱，催促他的哨兵把他侵略和占领得更猛更深。理智仿佛已经破碎，平子觉得自己再也无法拼接散落在意识每个角落的碎片，有马所有黑暗情绪那一头的禁制也松掉，所有欲望的激流排山倒海向他涌来。他以为自己会无法承受，会因为情绪过载而崩溃，然而却没有。之前他们精神连接尚未扣上的那一环，不知什么时候已完整地合上了，那些在连接两端疯狂纷涌的情绪全部汇聚在一起，让这连接变得愈发稳固，愈发坚硬，牢不可破。他忍不住呻吟起来，又有种想哭泣的冲动，他们结合了。那么多的喜悦，那么多的爱，他全心全意地通过那新生的连接传递过去，马上便收到同样热情的回馈。一阵炫目的白光淹没了他，一时间他什么也感受不到了，只沐浴在这片刻的失神中。接着灭顶的快感拉回了他，他再次射出来，被撑到极限的肉壁不自觉地痉挛着，按摩和绞紧那根肿胀的异物，很快热流便一股股喷出，有马紧紧地抵住他，把种子全部留在他的最深处。


End file.
